svenskanovellerfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Toomai vid elefanterna
Jag vill minnas, vad jag varit. Jag är trött på rep och ring. Jag vill minnas ungdomskraften och min barndoms flydda dar. Jag vill aldrig knäna böja mer för något människoting. Jag vill söka upp de mina, skogens folk, om det finns kvar. Jag vill ströva hela natten, ströva tills ny morgon gryr. Jag vill njuta vindens kyss och vattnets smekning ren. Jag vill glömma bort min fotring, staven som mig styr. Jag vill söka upp kamrater, som mig älskat längesen. Kala Nag, vilket betyder Svarta Ormen, hade under fyrtio år tjänat indiska regeringen på alla sätt, som är möjliga för en elefant, och eftersom han var gott och väl tjugo år, när han fångades, så hade han nu nästan nått sjuttiotalet – en mogen ålder för en elefant. Han kom ihåg, hur han en gång med en stor läderdyna över pannan knuffade på en kanon, som kört fast i djup gyttja, och det var före afganska kriget år 1842, och då hade han inte ännu nått sin fulla kraft. Hans moder, Radha Pyari – Radha Älsklingen – som fångats vid samma tillfälle som Kala Nag, hade sagt honom, innan hans små mjölktänder fallit ut, att elefanter som är fega, alltid råkar illa ut, och Kala Nag förstod, att det var ett gott råd, för första gången han såg en granat explodera, drog han baklänges med ett skrik rakt in bland en mängd kopplade gevär, och bajonetterna stack honom i alla hans mjukaste delar. Redan innan han var tjugofem år gammal, slutade han därför upp med att vara rädd, och på så sätt blev han den mest omtyckte och bäst vårdade elefanten i indiska regeringens tjänst. Han hade burit tält, tält i packar på sex hundra kilo, på marscher i Övre Indien, han hade förts ombord på ett skepp med hjälp av en ångkran och rest flera dagar över havet, han hade fått bära en mörsare på ryggen i ett underligt, bergigt land långt borta från Indien, han hade sett kejsar Teodor ligga död i Magdala, och han hade återvänt med en ångare, enligt soldaternas utsago berättigad till den abessinska krigsmedaljen. Han hade sett sina kamrater dö av köld och fallandesot och svält och stolstyng långt uppe på en plats, som hette Ali Musjid, tio år senare, och någon tid därefter hade han skickats tusentals mil söderut för att släpa och stapla upp stora teakbjälkar i timmergårdarna vid Moulmein. Där hade han till hälften slagit ihjäl en ung uppstudsig elefant, som försökte skolka från sin del i arbetet. Sedan togs han från timmerhalningen och användes tillsammans med några tjugotal andra elefanter, som tränats för ändamålet, till hjälp vid infångandet av vilda elefanter i Garobergen. Elefanterna hålls genom stränga lagar fridlysta av indiska regeringen. Det finns ett helt departement, som inte sysslar med något annat än att jaga dem, fånga dem, tämja dem och skicka dem fram och tillbaka i landet, allt eftersom deras arbete krävs. Kala Nag hade vid skuldrorna en höjd av tre meter, och hans betar hade blivit avskurna till en och en halv meters längd och beslagna med kopparband, för att de inte skulle gå sönder, men han kunde uträtta mera med dessa stumpar än vilken otränad elefant som helst med sina vassa betar. När man, efter att under en lång rad av veckor försiktigt hade drivit de skingrade elefanterna, fått fyrtio eller femtio vidunder in i den sista inhägnaden och den stora fallporten av hopsnurrade trädstammar brakade ned bakom dem, brukade Kala Nag på kommando ge sig in i detta sjudande, trumpetande helvete (vanligtvis om natten, då facklornas fladdrande sken gjorde det svårt att bedöma avstånd), välja ut den störste och vildaste slagskämpen i hopen och knuffa och hamra på honom, tills han lugnade sig, medan karlarna på de andra elefanternas ryggar band de mindre. Det fanns ingenting i stridskonsten, som inte Kala Nag, den gamle kloke Svarta Ormen, kände till, för mer än en gång i sitt liv hade han hållit stånd mot en sårad tigers anfall, och efter att ha rullat ihop sin mjuka snabel, för att den inte skulle bli skadad, hade han slungat det anfallande odjuret snett upp i luften med ett snabbt slag med huvudet, som rörde sig som en lie, ett slag, som han själv funnit på, han hade slagit omkull tigern och pressat sina väldiga knän mot honom, till dess han dog med en flämtning och ett tjut och det på marken endast fanns kvar någonting hårigt och randigt, som Kala Nag drog bort vid svansen. — Ja, sade Stor-Toomai, hans förare, son till Svarte-Toomai, som hade fört honom till Abessinien, och sonson till den Toomai vid Elefanterna, som varit med, när han fångades, det finns ingenting, som Svarta Ormen fruktar, utom mig. Han har sett tre släktled av oss ge honom foder och ans, och han skall leva för att se ett fjärde. — Han är rädd för mig också, sade Lill-Toomai och reste sig i hela sin längd på en meter, klädd endast i en liten tygbit. Han var tio år gammal, äldste son till Stor-Toomai, och enligt traditionen skulle han inta sin faders plats på Kala Nags hals, när han blivit fullvuxen, och skulle sköta den tunga järnankus, elefantpikstaven, som slitits blank av hans far, farfar och farfarsfar. Han visste, vad han sade, för han var född i Kala Nags skugga, hade lekt med spetsen på snabeln, innan han kunde gå, hade fört honom ned till vattnet, så snart han lärt sig att gå, och Kala Nag skulle lika lite ha drömt om att inte lyda hans små gälla kommandorop som han skulle ha drömt om att döda honom den dagen, då Stor-Toomai höll det lilla bruna krypet under Kala Nags betar och uppmanade honom att hälsa sin blivande herre. Ja, sade Lill-Toomai, han är rädd för mig, och han klev med långa steg fram till Kala Nag, kallade honom en gammal fet gris och fick honom att lyfta på fötterna, den ena efter den andra. — Så ja, sade Lill-Toomai, du är en baddare till elefant, och han skakade på sitt lockiga huvud och talade som far sin. Även om regeringen betalar för elefanterna, tillhör de likväl oss elefantförare. När du blir gammal, Kala Nag, kommer det en rik rajah, och han köper dig av regeringen för din storleks och ditt fina sätts skull, och då får du ingenting annat att göra än att bära guldringar i öronen och en gyllene howdah på ryggen och ett rött guldstickat kläde på sidorna och gå i täten vid konungens processioner. Då skall jag sitta på din nacke, o, Kala Nag, med en silverankus, och män skall springa framför oss med gyllene stavar och ropa: ”Ur vägen för konungens elefant!” Det blir roligt, Kala Nag, men inte så roligt som att jaga i djungeln. — Hm! sade Stor-Toomai. Du är pojke och vild som en buffelkalv. Det här springandet fram och tillbaka bland bergen är inte den bästa tjänstgöringen regeringen ålägger. Jag börjar bli gammal och är inte vidare förtjust i vilda elefanter. Nej, hit med murade elefantstall med ett bås för varje elefant och tjocka stubbar att binda dem ordentligt fast vid och jämna, breda vägar att träna på i stället för det här kringflackandet. Åh, vad Cownporebarackerna var bra! Det fanns en basar alldeles bredvid, och man hade endast tre timmars arbete om dagen. Lill-Toomai kom nog ihåg elefantbarackerna i Cownpore men sade ingenting. Han tyckte mycket bättre om fältlivet och avskydde de där breda, jämna vägarna med det dagliga grävandet efter hö i foderreserverna och de långa timmarna, när det inte fanns annat att ta sig till än att titta på Kala Nag, som nervöst gick fram och tillbaka vid sin påle. Vad Lill-Toomai tyckte om var att klättra upp för ridvägar, på vilka endast en elefant kunde ta sig fram, trippen ned till dalen där nedanför, skymten av vilda elefanter, som betade många mil därifrån, vildsvinets och påfågelns förfärade flykt undan Kala Nags fötter, de förblindande, varma regnskurarna, som kom bergen och dalarna att ånga, de härliga, dimmiga morgnarna, då ingen visste, var han skulle slå läger på kvällen, det ihärdiga, försiktiga jagandet av de vilda elefanterna och den vansinniga rusningen och larmet och oväsendet under den gångna nattens jakt, när elefanterna strömmade in i inhägnaden liksom kullerstenar i ett jordskred, fann att de inte kunde slippa ut igen och vräkte sig mot de tunga stolparna endast för att drivas tillbaka av tjut och fladdrande facklor och salvor av lösa skott. Även en liten gosse kunde göra nytta där, och Toomai gjorde lika mycket nytta som tre pojkar. Han brukade få sig en fackla och svängde den och tjöt allt vad han orkade. Men det roligaste av allt var när utdrivandet började, och Keddahn – det vill säga inhägnaden – såg ut som en bild av världens undergång och karlarna måste göra tecken till varandra, när de inte kunde höra varandras röster. Då brukade Lill-Toomai klättra upp allra överst på en av pålarna i inhägnaden med det solblekta bruna håret fallande löst över skuldrorna och sitta där som ett litet troll i fackelskenet och så snart ett ögonblicks lugn inträdde, kunde man höra hans gälla, uppmuntrande rop till Kala Nag genom trumpetandet och brakandet och smällarna från repen och stönandet från de tjudrade elefanterna. ”Maîl, maîl, Kala Nag! (Gå på, gå på, Svarta Orm!) Dant do! (Sätt betarna i honom!) Somalo! Somalo! (Var försiktig, försiktig!) Maro! Mar! (Klå honom, klå honom!) Kom ihåg pålen! Arre! Arre! Hai! Yai!! Kya-a-ah! brukade han skrika, och den ursinniga striden mellan Kala Nag och de vilda elefanterna svängde fram och tillbaka i Keddahn, och de gamla drevkarlarna torkade svetten ur ögonen och nickade åt Lill-Toomai, som vred sig av förtjusning där uppe på palissaden. Men han gjorde mer än så. En natt gled han ned från stolpen och smög sig in bland elefanterna och kastade upp ena ändan av ett rep, som hade fallit ned, till en elefantdrivare, som försökte få fatt i benet på en bråkig ung elefant (ungar är alltid till mera besvär än fullvuxna djur). Kala Nag fick se honom, grep honom med snabeln och lyfte upp honom till Stor-Toomai, som på fläcken gav honom en avbasning och åter placerade honom på pålen. Nästa morgon grälade han upp honom och sade: Har du inte nog av elefantbarackerna och lite tälttransportering, utan måste nödvändigt ge dig ut på elefantjakt på egen hand, ditt lilla kräk? Nu har de där fåniga jägarna, som har mindre i lön än jag, gått och talat om saken för Petersen Sahib. Lill-Toomai blev rädd. Han kände inte mycket till de vita männen, men Petersen Sahib var för honom den störste vite mannen i världen. Han förde befälet vid Keddahn, det var han, som fångade alla elefanterna åt indiska regeringen, och han kände bättre till elefanternas vanor än någon annan levande människa. — Vad – vad kommer nu att ske? sade Lill-Toomai. — Ske! Det värsta som kan ske. Petersen Sahib är ju tokig, varför skulle han annars gå på jakt efter dessa vilda djävlar? Han kan till och med komma att fordra, att du blir elefantfångare, och då får du tillbringa natten var som helst i dessa feberfyllda urskogar, och till sist blir du ihjältrampad i Keddahn. Det vore väl, om de här dumheterna slutade lyckligt och väl. Nästa vecka är fångsten över och vi slättbor skickas tillbaka till våra stationer. Sedan skall vi marschera på jämna vägar och glömma bort allt det här jagandet. Men, min son, det retar mig, att du lägger dig i saker och ting, som endast rör de här smutsiga assameserna från djungeln. Kala Nag lyder ingen annan än mig, och därför måste jag följa honom in i Keddahn, men han är endast en stridselefant och hjälper inte till med att binda dem. Därför sitter jag i lugn och ro, som det anslår en elefantförare – inte en vanlig jägare – en elefantförare, säger jag, och en man, som får pension, när han slutat sin tjänst. Skall familjen Toomai vid elefanterna trampas i smutsen i Keddahn? Ditt kräk! Din elaking! Ovärdige son! Gå och tvätta Kala Nag och sköt om hans öron och se till, att han inte har några taggar i fötterna, annars tar säkert Petersen Sahib dig och gör dig till en vild jägare – och då får du följa elefantspår och bli en riktig djungelbjörn. Bööö! Skäms! Gå din väg! Lill -Toomai gick utan att säga ett ord, men han berättade för Kala Nag alla sina sorger, under det han undersökte hans fötter. Men vad gör det? sade Lill-Toomai, i det han vek upp kanten på Kala Nags väldiga högra öra. De har nämnt mitt namn för Petersen Sahib, och kanske – kanske – kanske ja, vem vet? Det var en kraftig tagg jag fick ut nu! De närmaste dagarna användes till att samla elefanterna, att låta de nyfångade, vilda elefanterna gå fram och tillbaka mellan ett par tama för att hindra dem att bråka för mycket under marschen ned mot slättlandet och att föra förteckning över de filtar och rep och andra saker, som blivit utslitna eller gått förlorade i skogen. Petersen Sahib anlände på sin kloka elefanthona Pudmini; han hade avlönat folket i andra läger bland bergen, för säsongen led mot sitt slut, och en infödd bokhållare satt vid ett bord under ett träd för att betala elefantdrivarna deras avlöningar. Var och en, som fått sin lön, gick tillbaka till sin elefant och ställde sig i truppen, som stod färdig att avtåga. Fångstmännen, jägarna och drevfolket, männen i den reglementerade Keddahn, som stannade kvar i djungeln år ut och år in, satt på ryggarna av de elefanter, som tillhörde Petersen Sahibs fast anställda styrka, eller stödde sig mot träden med gevären i händerna och gycklade med förarna, som avtågade, och skrattade, när de nyfångade elefanterna bröt ledet och sprang omkring. Stor-Toomai gick fram till bokhållaren med Lill-Toomai efter sig, och Machua Appa, anföraren för spanarna, sade halvhögt till en av sina vänner: Där går åtminstone ett gott elefantförarämne. Det är skada att den där djungeltuppen skall ned till slättlandet och rugga. Nu var det så att Petersen Sahib hade ytterligt fin hörsel, något som den måste ha, som lyssnar efter de tystaste av alla levande varelser, de vilda elefanterna. Han vände sig, där han låg utsträckt på Pudminis rygg, och sade: Vad menar du? Jag har aldrig träffat på en enda man bland elefantförare från slätten, som haft huvud nog att ens kunna binda en död elefant. — Det är inte fråga om en man utan en pojke. Han gav sig in i Keddahn vid sista drevet och kastade till Barmao repet, när vi försökte skilja den där kalven med fläcken på skuldran från modern. Machua Appa pekade på Lill-Toomai, och Petersen Sahib såg på honom, varvid Lill-Toomai bugade sig till jorden. — Kastade han ett rep? Han är ju mindre än en träplugg. Hör du lille, vad heter du? sade Petersen Sahib. Lill-Toomai var för rädd för att kunna tala, men Kala Nag stod bakom honom, och Toomai gjorde ett tecken med handen, varvid elefanten grep honom med snabeln och lyfte upp honom i jämnhöjd med Pudminis panna mitt framför den store Petersen Sahib. Lill-Toomai höll händerna för ansiktet, för han var ju bara ett barn, och i allt, som inte gällde elefanter, var han så blyg, som ett barn kan vara. — Åhå! sade Petersen Sahib och log under mustascherna. Varför har du lärt elefanten den konsten? Var det för att han skulle hjälpa dig att stjäla omogen säd från hustaken, när axen lagts ut för att torka? — Inte omogen säd, du de fattigas beskyddare – men meloner, sade Lill-Toomai, och alla karlarna, som satt runt omkring, brast ut i skallande skratt. De flesta av dem hade lärt sina elefanter det knepet, när de var pojkar. Lill-Toomai hängde två och en halv meter över marken, och han önskade innerligt, att han i stället varit två och en halv meter under jorden. — Detta är min son Toomai, Sahib, sade Stor-Toomai med bister uppsyn. Han är en mycket elak pojke och kommer att sluta i fängelset, Sahib. — Det tror jag knappt, sade Petersen Sahib. En pojke, som vågar trotsa en full Keddah vid hans ålder, slutar inte i fängelset. Se här, lille pys, har du fyra annas att köpa karameller för, för du har ett litet kvickt huvud under din stora kalufs. Med tiden kanske du blir jägare också. Stor-Toomai såg ännu bistrare ut. Men kom ihåg, att elefantinhägnader inte passar som lekplatser för barn, fortsatte Petersen Sahib. — Får jag aldrig gå dit mer, Sahib? frågade Lill-Toomai med ett djupt andedrag. — Jo. Och Petersen Sahib log igen. När du har sett elefanterna dansa. Då är tiden inne. Kom till mig, när du sett elefanterna dansa, så skall jag låta dig gå in i varenda Keddah. Ännu en skrattsalva följde, för detta är ett gammalt skämt bland elefantfångare och betyder inget annat än aldrig. Det finns stora, uppröjda, jämna platser långt borta i skogarna, som kallas elefanternas balsalar, men till och med dessa finner man blott tillfälligtvis, och ingen har någonsin sett elefanterna dansa. När en drevkarl skryter med sin skicklighet och sitt mod, säger hans kamrater: Och när såg du elefanterna dansa? Kala Nag satte ned Lill-Toomai, och han bugade sig till jorden igen och gick sin väg med sin fader och gav silvermyntet till sin moder, som ammade hans lillebror. Och så satte de sig alla på Kala Nags rygg, och raden av grymtande, skrikande elefanter rullade bergsstigen nedåt mot slättlandet. Det blev en mycket livlig marsch tack vare de nya elefanterna, som bråkade vid vartenda vadställe och ideligen antingen måste smekas eller piskas fram. Stor-Toomai stack Kala Nag ilsket, för han var förfärligt arg, men Lill-Toomai var för lycklig för att kunna tala. Petersen Sahib hade lagt märke till honom och gett honom pengar, så han kände sig som en menig känner sig, då han kallas fram ur ledet och får beröm av högste befälhavaren. — Vad menade Petersen Sahib med elefantdansen? frågade han slutligen viskande sin moder. Stor-Toomai hörde honom och grymtade: Att du aldrig skall bli en av de där bergbufflarna till spanare. Det var vad han menade. Hör ni där framme, vad är det, som stänger vägen? En assamesisk förare två eller tre elefanter längre fram vände sig förbittrad om och ropade: För hit Kala Nag och låt honom ge min elefantunge ett kok stryk, så att han uppför sig bättre. Om jag kunde begripa, varför Petersen Sahib skulle välja ut just mig att följa med er, era risfältsåsnor! Lägg din best långsides, Toomai, och låt honom hugga med betarna. Vid bergens alla gudar, dessa nya elefanter är besatta eller också vädrar de sina kamrater i djungeln. Kala Nag slog den nya elefanten på revbenen och klådde honom nästan andlös, och Stor-Toomai sade: Vi har sopat bergen rena från vildelefanter vid sista fångsten. Det beror blott på din vårdslöshet när du för. Skall jag vara tvungen att hålla ordning längs hela raden? — Hör på den! sade den andre föraren. Vi har sopat bergen! Hå hå! Ni är så visa, ni slättbor. Alla utom den dumbom, som aldrig sett djungeln, borde väl begripa, att de vet, att infångandet är slut för denna säsong. Därför kommer alla vilda elefanter i natt att … men varför skulle jag slösa visdom på en sådan flodsköldpadda? — Vad kommer de att göra? ropade Lill-Toomai. — Hej, lille pys! Är du här? Nåväl, jag skall tala om det för dig, för du förmår ta det lugnt. De kommer att dansa, och din far, som sopat alla bergen rena från alla elefanter, får nog lägga på dubbla kedjor i natt. — Vad pratar du för strunt? sade Stor-Toomai. Under fyrtio år har vi, far och son, skött elefanterna, och vi har aldrig hört de där dumheterna om att elefanterna dansa. — Nåja, men en slättbo, som bor i en hydda, känner blott till sin hyddas fyra väggar. Ja, lämna du dina elefanter obundna i natt, så får du se, vad som händer. Vad deras dans beträffar, så har jag sett platsen, där – Bapree bap! Hur många krökar har Dihangfloden? Här har vi ett vadställe igen, och vi måste få kalvarna att simma. Halt, ni där bakom! Och så gjorde de sin första marsch under prat och gräl och plaskande genom floderna till ett slags mottagningsläger för de nya elefanterna, men de tappade humöret, långt innan de hann dit. Elefanterna tjudrades med bakbenen vid stora pålar, och de nya elefanterna bands med extra rep, och foder lades framför dem. Bergsförarna återvände till Petersen Sahib i kvällningen, efter att ha rått slättförarna att vara särskilt försiktiga den natten, och när slättförarna frågade efter skälet härtill, skrattade de. Lill-Toomai skötte om Kala Nags kvällsmål, och när natten föll på, vandrade han outsägligt lycklig genom lägret sökande efter en tam-tam. När ett hindubarns hjärta är överfullt, springer det inte omkring och för oväsen överallt. Det sätter sig ned och hänger sig i all ensamhet åt sin glädje. Och Petersen Sahib hade talat till Lill-Toomai! Om han inte hade funnit vad han önskade, är jag rädd, att han blivit sjuk. Men karamellförsäljaren i lägret lånade honom en liten tamtam – en trumma, som man slår med flata handen – och han slog sig ned med benen i kors framför Kala Nag, just då stjärnorna började visa sig, sin tam-tam höll han i knäet och dunkade och dunkade i ett kör, och ju mer han tänkte på den stora ära, som getts honom, desto mer dunkade han på, där han satt alldeles ensam mitt i elefantfodret. Det blev ingen melodi och inga ord, men dunkandet gjorde honom lycklig. De nya elefanterna ryckte i sina rep, och då och då vrålade och trumpetade de, och han kunde höra sin mor i lägerhyddan vyssja hans lillebror i sömn med en gammal, gammal sång om den store guden Shiv, som en gång lärt alla djuren, vad de skulle äta. Det är en mycket rogivande vaggvisa, och första versen lyder: Shiv, som skördar skänkte och styrde vind, som ven, satt bredvid sin boning en dag för längesen, gav åt varje jordkryp ett öde och ett värv, gav kungen makt och ära, gav tiggaren en skärv. Allt han gjorde – Shiva Bevararen. Mahadeo! Mahadeo! Allt han gav – törnris åt kamelen, gräs åt våra kor, ett modershjärta, sonen min, där evig kärlek bor. Lill-Toomai föll in med ett muntert dunk-dunk-dunk vid slutet av varje vers, tills han kände sig sömnig och sträckte ut sig i höet bredvid Kala Nag. Slutligen började den ene elefanten efter den andre lägga sig ned, tills endast Kala Nag stod kvar längst till höger i raden, och han vaggade långsamt fram och tillbaka med öronen riktade framåt för att lyssna till nattvinden, som sakta svepte fram över kullarna. Luften var full av nattens alla ljud, vilka tillsammans är en enda stor tystnad – ett bamburörs skrapande mot ett annat, prasslet från något som rörde sig bland buskarna, en halvvaken fågels krafsande och pip (fåglarna är mycket oftare vakna under natten än vi vanligen tror) och en bäcks porlande långt i fjärran. Lill-Toomai sov stund, och när han vaknade, sken månen klart och Kala Nag stod där fortfarande och spetsade öronen, Lill-Toomai vände sig, så att det prasslade i elefantfodret, och såg hans stora ryggs båglinje skymma bort hälften av stjärnorna på himlavalvet, och medan han låg där och tittade, hörde han, så långt borta att det inte lät starkare än en knappnåls fallande, skriket från en vild elefant. Alla elefanterna i raden sprang upp, som om de blivit skjutna, och deras grymtande väckte till slut de sömniga förarna, som kom ut och drev pålarna längre ned med stora klubbor och drog åt ett rep och knöt till ett annat, tills allt åter blev lugnt. En ny elefant hade nästan grävt upp sin påle, och Stor-Toomai tog Kala Nags fotkedja och band därmed samman den elefantens fram- och bakfötter, men slog ett rep om Kala Nags ben och befallde honom komma ihåg, att han var fastbunden. Han visste, att hans far och farfar hade gjort på samma sätt hundratals gånger förut. Kala Nag svarade inte med sitt vanliga gurglande läte. Han stod stilla och blickade i månljuset bort mot Garobergens höjder och dalar. — Se till honom, om han blir orolig i natt, sade Stor-Toomai till Lill-Toomai, och så gick han in i hyddan och lade sig åter att sova. Lill-Toomai höll just på att somna, han också, då han hörde repet brista med en liten smäll, och så vaggade Kala Nag bort från sina pålar lika långsamt och tyst som ett moln svävar ut ur en dalmynning. Lill-Toomai tassade barfota efter honom nedåt vägen i månljuset och ropade med dämpad röst: Kala Nag! Kala Nag! Ta mig med, o, Kala Nag! Elefanten vände sig ljudlöst om, tog tre steg tillbaka till pojken i månljuset, sänkte snabeln, svängde honom upp på sin nacke, och nästan innan Lill-Toomai hunnit sätta sig tillrätta, gled han in i skogen. En kör av ursinnigt trumpetande hördes från elefantraderna, och sedan slöt sig tystnaden om allt, och Kala Nag började röra sig framåt. Ibland svepte en tuva högt gräs längs hans sidor likt en våg, som sköljer sidorna på ett skepp, och ibland skrapade några vildpepparrankor över hans rygg eller gnisslade ett bamburör, när hans skuldra vidrörde det, men dess emellan rörde han sig fullständigt ljudlöst framåt, glidande fram genom den täta Garoskogen, som om den varit ett rökmoln. Han gick uppåt, men fast än Lill-Toomai försökte iaktta stjärnorna i öppningarna mellan trädkronorna kunde han inte säga i vilken riktning. Så nådde Kala Nag backens krön och stannade en minut, och Lill-Toomai kunde se trädtopparna ligga där fläckiga och yviga i månljuset miltals bortåt och den blåvita dimman över floden i dalen. Toomai böjde sig framåt och spejade, och han märkte, att skogen var vaken under honom – vaken och levande och full med varelser. En stor brun, fruktätande fladdermus snuddade förbi hans öra, ett piggsvins taggar rasslade i snåret, och i mörkret mellan trädstammarna hörde han ett vildsvin ivrigt böka i den fuktiga, varma jorden och vädra medan det bökade. Så slöt sig grenarna på nytt över hans huvud, och Kala Nag började röra sig ned mot dalen – inte tyst och stilla utan som en skenande kanon, som rullar ned för en brant backe – i sporrsträck. De väldiga lemmarna rörde sig lika jämnt som pistonger, åtta fot i steget, och den skrynkliga huden vid knälederna prasslade. Snåren på båda sidor om honom flög förbi med ett ljud, som då man river itu linne, och de unga träden, som han böjde undan till höger och vänster, for tillbaka igen och slog honom på sidorna, och stora rankar av hoptovade slingerväxter hängde ned från hans betar, när han kastade huvudet från den ena sidan till den andra och plöjde sig väg. Då tryckte Lill-Toomai sig tätt intill den tjocka nacken för att de svängande grenarna inte skulle kasta honom till marken, och han önskade, att han vore tillbaka i lägret igen. Gräset började bli fuktigt, och Kala Nags fötter plumsade och plaskade, när han satte ned dem, och nattdimman nere i dalen kom Lill-Toomai att frysa. Så blev det ett plaskande och trampande och brus av rinnande vatten, när Kala Nag passerade en flod, kännande sig för vid varje steg. Över bruset från vattnet, som virvlade omkring elefantens ben, kunde Lill-Toomai höra ett annat plaskande och trumpetande såväl uppåt floden som nedåt – väldiga grymtningar och ilskna fnysanden, och hela dimman omkring honom tycktes vara full med rullande, svängande skuggor. Se så, sade han halvhögt med skallrande tänder. Elefantfolket är ute i natt. Då blir det dans i alla fall. Kala Nag plumsade upp ur vattnet, blåste snabeln ren och började klättra igen, men denna gång var han inte ensam och behövde inte bana sig väg. Den låg redan framför honom sex fot bred, och djungelgräset på den försökte repa sig och växa uppåt igen. Många elefanter måste ha gått den vägen för några minuter sedan. Lill-Toomai såg sig om, och bakom honom kravlade sig just en stor vild elefantbjässe med de små grisögonen flammande som eldkol upp ur den dimhöljda floden. Så slöt sig träden igen, och de tågade vidare uppåt under trumpetande och brak, och på båda sidor om dem brast grenar med stort buller. Till slut stannade Kala Nag mellan två trädstammar uppe på toppen av kullen. De tillhörde en ring av träd, som växte runt en oregelbunden öppen plats på tre eller fyra tunnland, och på hela detta område hade marken – det såg Lill-Toomai – blivit så tilltrampad, att den var hård som ett tegelstensgolv. Några träd växte mitt på den öppna platsen, men deras bark var bortnött, och den vita veden glänste blank och polerad på de fläckar, där månljuset föll. Slingerväxter hängde från de övre grenarna och deras blomklockor, stora och vaxvita likt konvolvelblommor, hängde ned i djup sömn, men inom den öppna platsens gränser fanns inte ett enda grässtrå – ingenting annat än tilltrampad jord. Månljuset gav den en stålgrå färg utom på de ställen, där några elefanter stod, och deras skuggor var bläcksvarta. Lill-Toomai höll andan och bara tittade med ögon stora som tekoppar, och ju mer han tittade, desto fler elefanter marscherade in på den öppna platsen genom öppningarna mellan trädstammarna. Lill-Toomai kunde endast räkna till tio, och han räknade om och om igen på fingrarna, tills han tappade bort alla tiotalen och det började gå runt i huvudet på honom. Utanför den öppna platsen kunde han höra, hur det brakade i snåren, när de banade sig väg upp för kullen, men så snart de hunnit inom ringen av trädstammar, rörde de sig som spöken. Där fanns vilda hannar med vita betar, som i rynkorna på nacken och i öronvecken hade nedfallna löv och nötter och kvistar; feta, saktfärdiga elefanthonor med oroliga rödsvarta kalvar blott en meter höga springande under buken, unga elefanter, på vilka betarna just börjat växa fram och som var mycket stolta över dem; magra och skrangliga gamla elefantungmör med insjunkna, oroliga ansikten och snablar som skrovlig bark, gamla vilda elefanttjurar, ärriga från mank till länd av svullnader och hugg från genomkämpade strider och med hoptorkad smuts från de ensliga gyttjebaden hängande från skuldrorna och där fanns en med en bruten bete och med ärret efter en tigers förfärliga skrapande slag på ena sidan. De stod huvud vid huvud eller gick parvis av och an eller vaggade och gungade för sig själva – tjog på tjog av elefanter. Toomai visste, att inget skulle hända honom, så länge han låg stilla på Kala Nags nacke; för inte ens i tumultet och striden vid en Keddahfångst sträcker en vild elefant upp sin snabel för att dra ned en man från en tam elefants nacke; och de här elefanterna tänkte den natten inte på människor. En gång ryckte de till och spetsade öronen, när de hörde rasslandet av en fot järnkedja i skogen, men det var Pudmini, Petersen Sahibs favoritelefant, som grymtande och fnysande rusade upp för kullen med avsliten kedja. Hon måste ha brutit av sina tjuderpålar och kommit direkt från Petersen Sahibs läger och Lill-Toomai såg ännu en elefant, en som han inte kände igen, med djupa skavsår efter rep på rygg och bringa. Han måste också ha rymt från något läger bland bergen runt omkring. Till slut hördes inte längre några ljud från elefanter i skogen, och Kala Nag vaggade fram från sin plats mellan träden och gick kluckande och skrockande rakt in i hopen, och alla elefanterna började tala på sitt eget språk och röra sig omkring. Lill-Toomai låg fortfarande tätt tryckt mot elefantnacken och tittade ned på tjogtals och åter tjogtals breda ryggar, viftande öron, slängande snablar och små rullande ögon. Han hörde smällandet från betar, som händelsevis korsade andra betar, det torra prasslet från snablar, som slingrade sig om varandra, enorma sidors och skuldrors skrubbande mot varandra i trängseln och de stora svansarnas ständiga snärtande och vinande. Så gled ett moln framför månen, och han satt i svarta mörkret, men det lugna, jämna knuffandet och stötandet fortsatte som förut. Han visste, att det fanns elefanter runt omkring Kala Nag och att det inte fanns någon utsikt att föra honom tillbaka ut ur församlingen, därför bet han ihop tänderna och ryste. I Keddahn såg man åtminstone facklor och hörde rop, men här var han alldeles ensam i mörkret, och en gång kom där en snabel och rörde vid hans knä. Så trumpetade en elefant och alla de andra stämde in och trumpetade i fem eller tio förfärliga sekunder. Daggen från träden ovanför plaskade ned som regn på de osynliga ryggarna, och ett dovt dånande ljud hördes. Det var inte vidare starkt till en början, och Lill-Toomai kunde inte förstå, vad det var, men det växte och växte, och Kala Nag lyfte upp först den ena framfoten och så den andra och satte ned dem på marken igen – ett två, ett två, lika taktfast som en stångjärnshammare. Elefanterna stampade nu alla på en gång, och det lät som om man slagit på en trumma vid ingången till en grotta. Daggen föll från träden, tills det inte fanns någon dagg kvar, och dånandet fortsatte och marken gungade och skakade, och Lill-Toomai höll händerna för öronen för att slippa höra allt oväsendet. Men det gigantiska larmet trängde rakt igenom honom – ett tramp av hundratals tunga fötter på den bara marken. Ett par gånger kände han, att Kala Nag och alla de andra tog några steg framåt, och dunkandet övergick till det knastrande ljudet, då saftiga växtdelar krossas, men inom ett par minuter började på nytt dånet av fötter på hård mark. Ett träd knakade och kved någonstans i närheten. Han sträckte ut armen och kände barken, men Kala Nag rörde sig framåt under ideligt trampande, och han visste inte, var han befann sig på den öppna platsen. Det hördes inga ljud från elefanterna utom en gång, då några småkalvar gav upp ett samfällt skrik. Så hörde han ett dunkande och ett knuffande, och så tog dånet vid igen. Det måste ha hållit på i två hela timmar, och varenda nerv i Lill-Toomai värkte, men han märkte på doften i nattluften, att gryningen var nära. Morgonen bröt in med ett blekgult ljusflöde bakom de gröna kullarna, och dånet upphörde vid den första strålen, som om ljuset varit en befallning. Innan Lill-Toomai hade fått larmet ur sitt huvud och innan han ens hunnit ändra ställning, fanns inte en elefant inom synhåll utom Kala Nag, Pudmini och elefanten med skavsåren efter repen, och inte ett tecken, inte ett prassel eller en viskning nedåt kullens sluttningar antydde, vart de andra hade gått. Lill-Toomai stirrade och stirrade. Den öppna platsen, som han mindes den, hade vuxit under natten. Fler träd stod i mitten, men snåren och djungelgräset vid sidorna hade vräkts tillbaka. Lill-Toomai stirrade än en gång. Nu förstod han trampandet. Elefanterna hade trampat upp ökat utrymme – hade trampat det tjocka gräset och de saftiga rören till strimlor, strimlorna till fina fibrer och fibrerna till hård mark. — Hu! sade Lill-Toomai, tung i ögonen. Kala Nag, min herre, låt oss slå följe med Pudmini och bege oss till Petersen Sahibs läger, annars ramlar jag av din nacke. Den tredje elefanten såg på, när de två andra begav sig vidare, frustade så, gjorde helt om och gick sin egen väg. Han tillhörde kanske någon liten infödd konungs hovstall, femtio eller sextio eller hundra mil därifrån. När Petersen Sahib två timmar senare åt sin första frukost, började hans elefanter, som den natten varit belagda med dubbla kedjor, att trumpeta, och Pudmini, följd av den ömfotade Kala Nag, vacklade in i lägret nedsmutsad ända upp till skuldrorna. Lill-Toomais ansikte var grått och dystert och hans hår var fullt av löv och genomdränkt av dagg, men han försökte hälsa Petersen Sahib och ropade med matt stämma: Dansen – elefantdansen! Jag har sett den och – nu dör jag! Kala Nag satte sig, och han gled ned från nacken i en dödsliknande svimning. Men eftersom de infödda barnen inte har några nerver att tala om, låg han om två timmar högligen belåten i Petersen Sahibs hängmatta med Petersen Sahibs jaktrock under huvudet och ett glas varm mjölk, lite konjak och en smula kina i sig, och medan de gamla skäggiga, ärriga djungeljägarna satt i tredubbla led framför honom och stirrade på honom, som om han varit ett spöke, berättade han sina upplevelser i korta drag, som barn kräver, och avslutade med följande ord: — Om jag nu ljugit ett enda ord, kan ni sända män att se efter, och de skall finna, att elefantfolket trampat upp större utrymme i sin balsal, och de skall finna tio och tio och många gånger tio spår, som för till den balsalen. De skaffade sig större utrymme med fötterna. Jag har sett det. Kala Nag tog mig med, och så fick jag se det. Kala Nag är trött i benen, han också! Lill-Toomai lade sig ned och sov hela den långa eftermiddagen ända till skymningen, och medan han sov, följde Petersen Sahib och Machua Appa de båda elefanternas spår femton mil bort över kullarna. Petersen Sahib hade fångat elefanter i femton år, men endast en gång förut hade han funnit en dylik dansplats. Machua Appa behövde inte se två gånger på den öppna platsen eller krafsa med tån i den tilltrampade marken för att se, vad som tilldragit sig där. — Barnet har talat sanning, sade han. Allt detta gjordes i natt, och jag har räknat sjuttio spår, som korsar floden. Se, Sahib, här har Pudminis fotkedja slitit barken av ett träd. Ja, hon var här också. De såg på varandra och tittade uppåt och nedåt och var förundrade, för att utforska elefanternas vägar är något, som går över en människas förstånd, oavsett om hon är vit eller svart. — Fyrtio år och fem därtill, sade Machua Appa, har jag följt min herre Elefanten, men aldrig har jag hört, att ett människobarn sett, vad detta barn har fått se. Vid bergens alla gudar, det är – ja, vad skall vi säga? och han skakade på huvudet. När de kom tillbaka till lägret, var det tid att äta middag. Petersen Sahib åt ensam i sitt tält, men han gav befallning, att lägret skulle få två får och några höns och dubbla ransoner mjöl, ris och salt, för han visste, att det skulle bli fest. Stor-Toomai hade kommit i flygande fart från lägret på slätten för att söka efter sin son och sin elefant, och nu då han funnit dem, såg han på dem, som om han varit rädd för dem båda. Och det blev fest vid de flammande lägereldarna framför leden av tjudrade elefanter, och Lill-Toomai var dagens hjälte och de stora, bruna elefantinfångarna, spanarna och förarna och de som hanterade repen och männen, som kände till alla hemligheterna vid tämjandet av de vildaste elefanter, sände honom från man till man och strök hans panna med blodet från en nyslaktad djungeltupps bröst för att utmärka, att han var skogsinvånare med grundlig kännedom om och tillträde till hela djungeln. Och till slut, när lågorna dog och det röda skenet från glöderna kom elefanterna att se ut som om även de doppats i blod, sprang Machua Appa, chefen för förarna vid alla Keddah – Machua Appa, Petersen Sahibs allt i alla, som inte sett en banad väg på fyrtio år, Machua Appa, som var så stor att han inte hade något annat namn än Machua Appa – upp och höll Lill-Toomai högt i luften över sitt huvud och ropade: Hör mig, bröder! Hör mig, även ni, mina herrar i leden där borta, för det är jag, Machua Appa, som talar! Den här lille pysen skall inte längre heta Lill-Toomai utan Toomai vid Elefanterna, som hans farfarsfar hette före honom. Vad aldrig en människa förut sett, har han sett hela långa natten, och han äger elefantfolkets och djungelgudarnas gunst. Han skall bli en stor spanare, han skall till och med bli större än jag, Machua Appa! Han skall följa det nya spåret och det gamla spåret och det blandade spåret med sin skarpa blick. Han skall inte bli skadad i Keddahn, när han springer under buken på de vilda elefanterna för att binda dem och om han råkar falla framför den anfallande elefanttjurens fötter, skall denne veta, vem han är, och inte krossa honom. Aihai! Ni, mina herrar i kedjorna – han rusade längs raden av pålar – här är den lille pys, som sett dansen på er hemliga mötesplats – synen, som en människa hittills aldrig skådat. Hedra honom, mina herrar! Salaam karo, mina barn! Honnör för Toomai vid Elefanterna! Gunga Pershad, ahaa! Hira Guj, Birchi Guj, Kutter Guj, ahaa! Pudmini, du har sett honom vid dansen och du också Kala Nag, pärla bland elefanter! – ahaa! På en gång! Leve Toomai vid Elefanterna! Barrao. Och vid detta sista, vilda skri svängde hela raden upp sina snablar, så att spetsarna vidrörde deras pannor, och klämde i med full salut – det brakande trumpetsmatter, som endast, vicekungen av Indien hör, Keddahns Salaamut. Men det var för Lill-Toomais skull, Lill-Toomais, som ensam hade sett, vad ingen människa förut sett – elefanternas dans nattetid längst inne bland Garobergen. Ursprungligen ur "Djungelboken" av Rudyard Kipling, först tryckt 1894. Översättare: A. G:son Söllberg Kategori:Rudyard Kipling Kategori:Ungdom Kategori:Djur